Fate's Will
by kurisutiin-chan
Summary: What if suddenly, you find out that you are going to be with someone you least expect?  Well, it became the case for Gokudera and Haru after they visited a Fortune-teller.  And as they try to go against fate, unexpected events might just unfold.Goku'sPOV
1. Un Fortune ate

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters (well, we all know that)

* * *

Everyone (except, of course, me) had a look of anticipation on them as they waited for the fortune-teller's answer to the stupid woman's query. I couldn't believe she dragged us into this small dark tent with a really suffocating scent just to have _her_ own fortune told. I had protested before we went in, but everyone had seemed to like her idea and Judaiime had said that it would be fun, so here I was. The group of us was huddled in front of the fortune-tellers table, but I was the one nearest to the exit so that when I start to want to puke (because of the smell), I could go out easily.

Haru's question, which I had predicted, was about whom was she going to marry when she grows up. It just proved that she really was a _stupid woman._ Why would she do something like that? I knew she expected it to be Judaiime, but maybe she wanted a confirmation. And what was she going to do if it wasn't him? I half expected it to not be him because he was crazy about Kyoko Sasagawa and their relationship was getting better as time passes by. _Uh, what am I thinking? _I shook my head. It's her problem not mine.

"Young lady," The fortune-teller finally spoke in this spooky voice that made it seem like she really wasn't just an ordinary person. "You are destined to marry someone you know, but in fact, he's someone who you haven't known for too long. And it's someone you least expect _or want."_

"Someone Haru least expects or wants. Hahi, Miss Fortune-teller, can you tell Haru his name?" Haru said, looking mortified. I know what she's thinking: That she expected it to be Judaiime and she wanted it to be him.

"I'm very sorry, young lady." The fortune-teller shook her head in regret, as if she really wanted to tell Haru more, but couldn't. "So, is there any other one of you who want to have his fortune told?"

"Gyaaaa!" Lambo cried as his stomach grumbled like a protest. "Lambo-chan wants to go back to Mama and eat!"

And so, Judaiime, Haru, Yamamoto, Reborn, Kyoko, Ryohei, I-Pin, Bianchi (wearing goggles), Reborn and I marched out of the tent. This time, I was grateful to Lambo, whose irritating cry turned out to be useful this time. The sky was already darkening, indicating that there's rain coming and that it was the right choice to go home. As we went past tents and stalls of different purposes (games, foods, ticket-booths for rides) to the big archway, they discussed what the fortune-teller said about Haru's future husband, everyone saying his or her own opinions. Haru on the other hand, was silent and sulky. I was right about knowing what I thought. But to my surprise, I was a little curious about it and joined in their conversation.

"Who might it be?" Yamamoto wondered aloud.

"The person Haru-chan least expects." Kyoko said, a smile playing on her lips. _She thinks it is a fun and mysterious puzzle,_ I guessed.

"Surely it's not Tsuna." Reborn said with amusement. At that Haru looked up and looked down again, even sulkier than before. I think no one else noticed it. Somehow, it made me pity her. "But Haru, can you think of any boy you've just met other than these idiots?" _Meaning the Vongola Family._ I thought.

"Well, Haru doesn't think so, aside from her classmate's brother whom she only saw once and is an eight-year-old." Haru replied without the usual enthusiasm in her voice. Woah. I didn't expect her to take it too seriously. "And the other boys I know are from the village we had lived in until I was seven."

"So, that leaves only the idiots Reborn-san was saying." Bianchi concluded.

"Let's cross each name first." Yamamoto suggested as they walked under the archway and exited the carnival area.

"I don't think it's Yamamoto" Reborn started. "Haru, you're in good terms with him, am I right?" Haru nodded. "And I bet it's the same with Ryohei and Lambo." Okay, why was I still not crossed out? I had been pretty sure that in no way would it be me. But something about the way the others analyzed made me start to feel nervous.

"Haya-" Bianchi started but was immediately cut off by me.

"Don't even think about it." I said with a threatening voice. "I would never marry the stupid woman."

"Neither would Haru marry you!" Haru said with a frown on her face.

"Well, it looks like it's Gokudera-san." Tsuna said innocently.

"Yes. Come to think of it, he and Haru-san never got along well, have they?" Yamamoto said with a laugh. I wanted to punch him hard on the face for that. I was thinking of a sarcastic comment to say when Bianchi spoke.

"So, who think that it's Hayato?" Everyone raise their hands except for me, Haru and Lambo.

"But," Reborn started as he put down his hand. "There's a chance it's Hibari. I bet Haru never thought of marrying Hibari, and she doesn't want him."

"Hahi? Hibari-san?" Haru said and she shivered. "It can't be. But I don't hate him; I'm just scared of him."

"Well, that's reason enough for you to not want him, isn't it?" Reborn said. Everyone, who now included me, nodded in agreement except for Haru. She really didn't want anyone but Judaiime, doesn't she?

"So, it's between Hayato and Hibari." Bianchi smiled.

There was nothing I could do now but to pray that it's the other boy and not me.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay, I'm back. Did you like it? Just thought of how it would be like if Gokudera and Haru found out that they are destined to be together. I thought it would be fun to write. But I'm saying this now, I'm not sure if I'll be able to finish this (but I truly want to). It depends on my mood. We're nearing summer vacation so I though there's a chance that I might write and write this until it's done :P But for now, let's just enjoy it. As for it's the setting (specifically time), it's up to your imagination. And oh, correct me if I'm wrong on the honorifics :P

Any comment or suggestion of yours is highly appreciated. I need them to keep me going.


	2. A Forced Contract

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters (well, we all know that)

* * *

_Ah… It's really nice to be back here. _I thought as I lay on my bed, staring outside my window. I could hear the beat of the raindrops as they pounded noisily on the roof of this small apartment I was living in. Somehow, it helped make me relax; taking my mind off some things that bothered me. I closed my eyes for a minute, thinking of how good it was to have some peaceful time alone, without having someone bothering me. Not that I don't like being with Judaiime and the others. I actually do. It's just that I needed a break sometimes from all the activities.

The thought of Judaiime made me remember what had happened earlier. Never in my life did I pause to think that I would be someone who would suddenly be a candidate for some girl's future husband. And definitely not a candidate for that stupid woman's husband. _Surely, it's not me that idiotic Fortune-teller was talking about_. _It must be Hibari. _I assured myself. Why would I be that guy? I had no plan on…on… going out with that stupid woman, and I doubt that she also wanted to. Then I had a sudden picture of myself in a house with her: _ I was sitting on a chair in the kitchen and she was on the counter preparing a cup of coffee. She turned around and beamed at me, holding the cup of coffee. She made her way to where I was seated, but unfortunately, there was a wrapper on the floor and she slipped. The cup of coffee was accidentally thrown to my direction and I got splattered with it. _

I laughed. Haru's such a stupid woman, even when it was just my imagination's work. I would never be with her, never be her husband, and she would never be my wife. Although I didn't have a plan on marrying someone to begin with. I wanted to fulfill my duty as the Tenth's right-hand man. I was happy enough with just that. I'd just forget what that Fortune-teller said, and live my life as I've always had.

* * *

I don't think I would be able to live my life as I've always had. And this day would be the start of my endless misery.

It was Monday, another boring school day, although that didn't matter because I would just go and have fun at Judaiime's house later. Anyway, I walked right up to Judaiime and Reborn. I've always known the right time to leave my apartment and meet them in some place as if it was just pure coincidence. "Good morning Judaiime." I said cheerfully and joined them as they continued to walk.

"So, how are you, Gokudera-san?" Tsuna asked and looked at me with curious eyes.

"Eh, Judaiime," I responded, not quite sure of why he suddenly asked that. "Why?"

"Nothing. I just thought that you would be affected at what happened yesterday. You know, suddenly knowing that you or Hibari-san would be married to Haru in the future."

"Oh, that?" My face almost dropped at that, but I still struggled to put a smile on. I almost succeeded in putting it out of my mind. _I thought a lot about it last night but decided to ignore it. _But I didn't say that, instead I lied, "Oh, that's nothing. I don't think that's true. I don't believe in fortune-tellers anyway."

"Is that so? I'm glad it doesn't bother you."

Just then a sight of brown hair made me jump out my skin. I suddenly became very uncomfortable. Shit. Will I always be like this from now on? What's wrong with me? _It's just that the thought of you marrying this girl is so horrible you are horrified when you see her. _A voice spoke in my head. But won't this stop? So much for living my life the way I've always had.

"Good Morning, Tsuna-san, Reborn-san!" Haru said cheerfully then turned to glower at me. "Here, I have something for you to see." She handed me an envelope. I opened it and got out a scented light pink paper.

"What the hell is this?" I asked her, referring to how the paper looked and its sickly Lavender scent.

"Read it first, will you?" Haru said as she crossed here arms over her chest.

I read the words which were printed in black ink. "I swear that in no circumstances will I ever speak to Haru Miura ever again. This is for the purpose that will benefit us all. If one of us breaks this rule, the one who speaks first will be given a punishment of pricking with a needle five times any finger of his or her one hand. This will be done by the one who didn't speak first. Not only that, but the violator will also run around Nami Middle or Midori Middle School with an "I'm an Idiot" sign pasted on the back. If that is not fulfilled, he or she can always choose not to see Tsuna-san for a week." I finished. I waved the paper on her face with annoyance. " You want me to sign this, stupid woman? Why would I?"

"Because," Haru said in an exasperated voice. "It's the only way Haru could think of to prevent _it_!"

"You really believed in it?" I found my voice rising, even though I, myself, was actually kind of affected and bothered by _it_. "I didn't think you would take it too seriously! Forget it, stupid woman, I'm not participating in your little game. What kind of a freak would do those things in that contract?"

A hurt look passed over Haru's face and was then replaced by an angry look. "Hahi! Don't you think that's what makes this contract more effective? Because neither Gokudera-san nor Haru wants to do the consequence, no one would talk to the other! In that way, we could prevent_ it_, right? Can't you understand that?"

"Haru," Tsuna said with an almost pleading voice, "You don't have to do this. We're all friends here, right?"

"But, Tsuna-san, it would be the best for us." I noticed that Haru's expression changed when she turned to look at him.

"That's ridiculous!" I said. We had stopped in front of a convenience store and the people coming in and out of it paused to see what we were shouting about. It was then that I realized that if we don't move along soon, we'd be late for class. I had better end this discussion. "It's_ impossible_ for us not to talk to each other, can't you see? We're like part of the same family here, Judaiime, you, me, everyone! Whether you want it or not."

"It's not that Haru doesn't want to be part of it. We'll still be friends, but just no talking! We can smile or shake hands or whatever, just no talking! " Haru said. She wasn't going to give up, was she? Did she really hate me that much that she'd go this far just to prevent us to become… you know. I also didn't want it, but I wouldn't make an effort just to do what she was doing now. Well, maybe she really loved Judaiime. She wouldn't do this if she didn't.

"Oh, you really don't want it, huh…" Haru said and made a really depressed looking face. "It's alright, Haru _didn't_ give an effort in doing this. Haru _didn't_ sleep late last night just to think of a really hard consequence." Haru looked at me like I was some kind of a monster, snatched the envelope and paper from my hand and walked slowly away from us with a slouched back. When she was about five steps from where we were, she turned her head to face us again. "And now, Haru is getting the idea that Gokudera-san actually has a crush on her."

That was all it took for me to follow her and grab the contract from her hand. I took out a pen from my pocket and quickly signed on it. No way would I be able to stand her and the others thinking that I have a crush on her. She didn't look surprised. Instead she suddenly had a triumphant look on her face that told me she knew that her last words would make me give up. It made me think that she wasn't _that_ stupid.

"Thank you, Gokudera-san!" Haru said cheerfully. "We'll start after we part this morning."

"Wait. Will you make Hibari sign, too?" If she would, I don't think he'd sign. I could just imagine her giving him a contract like this suddenly.

"Oh, no. He's scary. Besides, Haru doesn't think she'll ever talk to him so it's safe."

So now, it's like she thought that there was no chance that the _lucky _(take note of the sarcasm) guy would be Hibari? That that left only me? What the hell. But maybe, with that stupid (but who knows, might be effective) contract, I could live my life as I've always had after all. Oh, my usual life _minus_ my occasional arguments with the stupid woman.

When I went back to Judaiime and Reborn-san, Judaiime's eyes showed that he was worried about our contract. On the other hand, Reborn-san had an amused look on his face. It was like he was curious on what would happen next. It made me nervous.

* * *

**A/N: **Haha. That was fun to write XP Thank you for reading and I would really like it if you tell me what you think.


	3. What Happens Then

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters (well, we all know that)

* * *

At first, I found it a bit difficult not to talk to the stupid woman. How could I do that easily when neither of us planned on cutting our habit of walking to school with Judaime and going to his house? And the fact that I kept forgetting about the contract didn't help. There were times when I almost spoke to her, but fortunately, every time I'm about to finish the first word, I'm able to stop myself. And I think that that was the case for her, too. I sometimes caught her looking at me, her mouth slightly open. It was clear that there was something she was about to say but suddenly remembered about the contract. Every time that happened, she would shut her mouth again and slap herself. I found her a bit harsh on herself. It wasn't as if talking to me was the biggest sin that she could do. Well, maybe for her, it _was _the biggest sin. Isn't she exaggerating a bit? Not that I really cared.

Anyway, it was Saturday afternoon, almost a week after the fortune-telling disaster, and I was inside my apartment with nothing to do. I was bored out of my wits. I've tried watching TV but it was no use. The shows on every channel were plain stupid, if not just not my type. But the most annoying show I came across was a drama, a romantic drama, about this super innocent girl who considers a naughty guy her enemy. The current scene showed the two of them fighting over some kind of a practical joke the dude played on the girl. Guess what? I could tell the ending even if I don't watch it. The girl would fall in love because the guy turns out to have a sweet side! Amazing, right? What the hell? I don't understand why people want to be in cheesy situations like those.

I decided that nothing I do in this house today was worthwhile and that it would be better to kill time at Judaime's. And so I got ready to leave. As I walked the familiar path to his place, I suddenly remembered there was a long exam in Algebra on Monday. My going to his house was a good decision after all; Judaime and I could study together. I grinned, thinking that I would be of help again to Judaime. Not that he was really bad in Math. But there really were times when he needed help, and I figured that maybe, today was one of those times. I was happy to be of service to him.

* * *

Once I arrived inside Judaime's bedroom, the first thing that I noticed was that there were cups of tea and a plate of cake lain on the low wooden table. Around that table sat Judaime, Reborn, Yamamoto, and Haru. The stupid woman, whose back was on me, was handing Yamamoto a slice of cake. Were they having some kind of a tea party?

"Yo!" Yamamoto greeted.

"Gokudera!" Judaime said.

Haru turned slowly to face me and opened her mouth to say something. But yeah, she remembered again that she shouldn't, so there was no chance I would know what she wanted to say. She turned back to Judaime and the others again, maybe realizing that her effort to turn around was just wasted.

"Good afternoon Judaime!" Should I ask him now if he wants to study together? Hmm... Maybe it's better if I do that after they finished eating.

"Reborn was just telling us that Bianchi-san told him that it's your birthday on Wednesday." Judaime said and looked at the stupid woman. For a second, I was curious about what her expression and reaction was when she heard about it. But she had her back to me so I couldn't see her face. Well, she might be having that disgusted look on her face and thinking 'Who cares about that guy's birthday?'. Or she might be having that surprised look and thinking 'Really? I didn't know that! Maybe we can talk that day!'. Argh. What was I thinking? I shook my head. It didn't matter what her reaction was. I think I'm starting to think too much and get paranoid because of this whole fortune-telling business. I really hated it.

"Oh, that?" I said.

"Yes! We should be throwing a party on Wednesday!" Yamamoto said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Party!" The stupid cow, who was sitting on Judaime's bed and holding his plate out to Haru for maybe a second helping of cake, said. "More cakes and pasta and balloons and games!"

"There will be none of that, stupid cow!" I said. My birthday wasn't really that important. It was just another day to pass normally, so they didn't need to be all worked up about giving me a birthday party. I turned to Judaime. "Judaime, you'll agree with me, right? That I don't have to be given a birthday party."

"Gokudera, of course you'll have a party." Judaime replied. I knew it. He was too kind a person to not acknowledge his friend's birthday. "If you want, we'll make it just simple."

I was just about to answer him, that I would go with it if he really thought so, when the stupid woman turned around slowly again to face me, this time holding out a plate of cake. Since there was no one behind her other than me, I figured that the plate of cake was meant to be offered to me. Reluctantly, I took it. I was so shocked at what she did that after accepting it, I just stood there for about ten seconds. Well, who wouldn't be? When you are in non-speaking terms with someone, and then suddenly that someone offers you food, what would your reaction be? But maybe, it's just because she learned that my birthday is near. As much as Haru didn't want to talk and get attached to me, I knew that she's the type of person who wouldn't just ignore a person whose special day was coming.

"Oi, Gokudera. Don't stand there thinking too much about things." Reborn said, a smile playing on his lips. "She made strawberry shortcake for practice because she has a practical test this Monday. She wanted us to taste it and give our opinions. And it's better if more people would rate it."

"Okay." I said, going over to where Judaime was and sat next to him on the floor. Reborn was right, it was meant for everyone, and I needn't worry about some useless things.

Although I wasn't a fan of cakes and other sweet food, I admit that the cake was delicious. How wouldn't it be? The stupid woman loves cooking and eating cakes. It was just right that she learned baking them.

While I ate, the others were already giving Haru their comments about the cake. All of them said that it was delicious and that they knew she would surely pass her practical test. At that, the stupid woman grinned so hugely and stood up. In her happiness, she hugged them one by one, saying her thanks. Was she going to hug me like that if I said that it was delicious? No thanks. I'm just going to keep my mouth shut. One opinion unsaid wouldn't hurt, right?

"How about you Gokudera?" Yamamoto said.

_I'm gonna get back at you for this._ "Oh. It's good." I said. Words like that wouldn't make her too excited to hug me. I looked at the stupid woman, who has just gone back to her place, and saw indifference on her face, like she didn't hear me talk. It gave me the feeling that she wasn't really planning on hugging me even if I said that the cake was great.

* * *

After the plates and cups were all cleared away, Yamamoto announced, "So, Tsuna, let's resume our review!" So, the baseball idiot went here to study with Judaime, huh?

"Oh yeah, that." Judaime looked as if the weight of the world was suddenly given for him to carry. He pulled out math books, which I haven't noticed when I came in, from under the table. "Why is math so hard?"

"Judaime, don't worry! I know that if you study hard, you will get a perfect score!" I said to cheer him up. "And I haven't told you yet, but I'm here so we can study together!"

"And Haru's also here to help!" the stupid woman, who was the only one left with the three of us, said.

Judaime forced a smile, and said to us, "Everyone, thank you. Though I'm not really sure if I will learn that fast."

"Judaime! Don't lose hope!" I said to him. Yamamoto and the stupid woman nodded in agreement. And with that, we started studying, solving problems of varying difficulties. The baseball idiot could understand the lessons by himself, so mostly, he worked on his own.

I didn't know how it turned out that way, but Judaime's review became a competition between me and the stupid woman. I knew that both of us wanted to show Judaime what we could do. And so, every time Judaime asked a question, Haru and I would race to answer it. It was a bit dangerous for us, because there was many times that we almost spoke to the other- that is, when one of us is wrong, the other wants to say something nasty. But good thing though, we were able to hold ourselves.

* * *

Because we were so_ intense_ in reviewing, we didn't notice that it was nine PM already until Reborn came back, looking business-like despite wearing his striped pajamas. "Oh, it's late now. Haru, is it okay for you to stay?"

"Hahi! Haru didn't realize!" Haru stood up, hurrying to a corner where her bag was placed. On the way, she stepped on a crumpled scratch paper. As if on slow motion, I saw her as she tripped, her eyes wide with surprise. While that was happening, my mind was racing, thinking of so many things at the same time. I was the one nearest to her. Should I at least catch her? I remembered the TV show earlier. No way. I wasn't not talking to her just to have myself show a sweet side in the end (if I even had one). But this was real life. What should I do? But she also didn't want to talk to me. Maybe she didn't also want to be close to saved by me. What should I do? But even if I decided now that I should catch her, it was late. She landed on her back, pain apparent on her expression.

"Haru!" Judaime said and ran to her.

"Hahi!" Haru exclaimed. "Haru's so clumsy." She sat up, with great effort, slowly. She tried to stand up, but Judaime held her shoulders and kept her sitting.

"Haru, could you really stand up? Are you sure nothing was broken or something?" Judaime asked, his eyes filled with worry. It made me guilty. But what could I do? I didn't even know if the stupid woman would've wanted me to help her. I shook the feeling away.

"Haru doesn't think anything's broken." Haru said. "It's just that my back hurts a bit."

"Why don't you lie on Tsuna's bed for a few minutes first? Then we can see if you have to stay for the night." Yamamoto said, his words a bit hard to understand because of yawning.

"Thank you, Yamamoto-san, but there's no need for that." Haru said as she stood up to show them that she wasn't that hurt. "Besides, it was just a fall."

"Haru…" Judaime said.

"We're not sure if Haru would manage to go home by herself. And besides, it's already late. Why don't you take her home?" Reborn looked at me, his tone making me feel like I'm the one responsible for it. Maybe he also realized that I could've caught her because I'm the one who was nearest when she tripped. I didn't know how to respond. The stupid woman and I made an agreement on not talking to each other so that we could avoid getting close to each other which could lead to that _marriage_.Doesn't 'a boy taking a girl to her home' count as trying to get close? I wanted to protest, but something about Reborn's voice made me think twice.

"Hahi! Haru can go home by herself!" Haru said, looking at me as a sign for help. Unfortunately, I could see in the corner of my eye reborn looking at me with a straight face. I knew that look. I think it meant that it's up to me, but I would regret it if I made the wrong choice. Besides, maybe this was a way to erase the guilty feeling from letting the stupid woman fall just like that.

"Okay. I think I could do that." I said, assuring myself mentally that nothing bad could happen in just a few minutes of walking with her, which didn't require us to really walk side by side, to her house. Then, I noticed that Yamamoto was also still here. It's not like I wanted to go home with the baseball idiot, but it is better to have him around than to go alone with Haru. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Judaime nodding and smiling at me. Now I really have to do it, I didn't want to disappoint the Tenth. "Hey, the baseball idiot's still here, he'll go with us too, right?"

"Oh, yes." Reborn said, putting the books and reviewers into a stack and placed them on Judaime's desk. When did Reborn start to clean for Judaime? Anyway, I saw Haru looking at me in disbelief. I shot her an irritated look, giving her the message that I also didn't wish for this.

The baseball idiot, who now looked groggy with sleepiness, said. "Yeah, let's go home now."

* * *

The three of us said our good nights to Judaime and went outside into the cold night sky. As we started walking on the dimly illuminated street away from Judaime's house, I turned to look at his window, wondering if he went immediately to sleep. As far as I could see, Judaime and Reborn were standing by the window, watching us go away. It made me think for a second that they were worrying if I'd really take Haru home and not just leave her.

* * *

**A/N:** OMG, sorry for the really late update. I was a bit lazy these days and I got addicted to some Korean dramas (hihi XD). Anyway, I hope you like it (though I think that Gokudera was a bit OOC in here) . But please, do review!


End file.
